1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle signal lamp having a reflector, a reflective surface of which is formed with a plurality of reflective surface elements.
2. Related Art
In a recent vehicle, a so-called "step reflector" has been popularly employed in which a plurality of reflective surface elements are formed on the reflective surface thereof.
As shown in FIG. 9, a step reflector 6 is provided with a reflective surface which is divided into a plurality of reflective surface elements 6s by steps 4 formed therebetween. Those reflective surface elements 6s are curved to reflect the light beam from a light source bulb in a diffusion mode.
In the above-described step reflector 6, the reflective surface elements 6s forming the reflective surface 6a are all of one and the same curved surface. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 10, when, after the lamp is turned on, the step reflector 6 is observed from the front, each of the reflective surface elements 6s looks as follows: only the substantially apex portion of the curved surface looks bright as a bright portion Br'.
Hence, in the reflective surface 6a, the distance between the bright portions Br' is long, so that the reflective surface 6a does not sufficiently glisten. Hence, when the lamp is turned on, the latter looks unattractive.